Reunite
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: What happens when the PC and BB are all grown up? And they plan to go to Hawaii? There will be drama. That's for sure. Rated T because I'm paranoid! Enjoy! R&R!
1. IntroBack Cover

**A/n: So I know there's a lot of these out here, but I wanted to try my own, so here goes. The PC and BB are all grown-up, married, with kids, all that. The girls plan to go to Hawaii for a vacation. **

**Meet the Original Cast:**

_**Alicia Rivera: **_**Happily married to Josh Hotz, has very beautiful kids, has another kid on the way, and is loving her life as a model, dancer, and actress. Josh is also an actor, and has worked together with Alicia in many movies and TV shows. Wants to re-connect with the PC.**

_**Josh Hotz: **_**Got the best life any guy could have. Hot girl, kids, and is making some big bucks for little work time. Awesome? You bet! Misses the soccer boys.**

_**Massie Block: **_S**he missed out on about five years of her kid's life, while trying to write a book and traveling for jobs. Married to Derrick, but there's something in the air that says this is going to be a very, very long summer with them. She wants to know how her loyal friends are doing.**

_**Derrick Harrington: **_**Fed up with Massie's leaving and stranding him with the kids for weeks on end. Is a famous soccer player, and, yet, wants to see his boys again...maybe the marriage could be fixed with one little vacation...**

_**Dylan Marvil: **_**Has two kids, and is very tired with moving around for Chris's job. She is wanting to see the PC again and catch up, but with this summer coming up as Chris's only summer off so far, she is planning a little field trip, but has yet to tell Chris. Will she? Or will she leave it a surprise to him and the kids?**

_**Chris Plovert: **_**Is fed up with his job. Long work hours, good pay, and yet, he does not get to spend time with his family. Does this mean he quits? Or will this summer realize how truly lucky he is?**

_**Kristen Gregory: **_**Famous novelist, is ready to take it to the next level, Hollywood script writer.**** Will she? Or will Kemp not want her to? And what about those kids of hers that want to spend time with her, which she never has? Will this summer let her connect with her friends, and with her kids?**

_**Kemp Hurley: **_**Already an up-and-coming sports star, is ready to take the summer off and settle down, and get the kids to connect with Kristen. Ever since she started writing, she has no time to spend with the kids, and he is fed up. Will he tell her about planning to separate for a few months after the summer? Or will he finally realize this summer is actually fixing his marriage?**

_**Claire Lyons: **_**Is happily married to Cam Fisher, and is loving her life in Florida as a stay-at-home mom. Their marriage is going great, and the kids are well-behaved. Cam has a pretty good paying job, but Claire wants more money, after seeing what the rest of the girls make-or at least their husbands make.**

_**Cam Fisher: **_**Is ready for something new, and wants to reconnect with his boys. Will he go on vacation this summer, or work summer-overtime for more money? His kids are great, and Claire's everything he's dreamed of. Until last week, anyway, until she nagged him about more money. Will he get her to see she's fine where she is? Or not?**

**Meet the Kids:**

**Hotz:**

_**Marisol Hotz: **_**The hottest thing at her school. Is already an Alpha, and only just fresh out of sixth grade. Will every other girl try to take her spot? Not likely. What this girl wants, this girl gets, and there's no way you can stop her.**

_**Esperanza Hotz: **_**Is ready to become the new Alpha of the school since her big sis left. Is the most sought-after girl at her school, and is ready for a vacation. Needs one, too. This girl is the reincarnation of badness.**

_**Joe Hotz: **_**Is ready for a vacation from his crazy sisters, older brother, and his school. Will he, along with Esperanza, be the Alphas? Probably. Someone else steal his spot? Not a chance. This boy will tear you to shreds in less than a week. Watch out.**

_**Matt Hotz: **_**Hottest thing at his school, and is captain of the football team. Will he be an Alpha with Marisol? Or will someone new-or old- take his spot? Slim chances. Every girl loves him. Ready for a vacation.**

**Plovert:**

_**Marissa Plovert: **_**Is ready for a vacation from some annoying siblings. Is skinnier than ever, and loving it. Fresh out of sixth grade, will she get along with other girls? Or will she be a snob? Is this her time to shine? Maybe. **

_**Mitchell Plovert: **_**The bad boy of the school. You'd better watch out, he's got dirt. And that will ruin your reputation faster than you could believe. With him being just out of sixth grade, it's about high time for him to rule his school. You'd better think he'd like a vacation.**

_**Ashley Plovert: **_**This girl is the shyest, most meek person you'll ever meet. Until you get to know here that is. It's time for her to climb out of her stereotype and show that she just might be an Alpha in fourth grade. **

**Hurley:**

_**Austin Hurley: **_**Is totally the captain of his sports team, and is loving his life. But he needs a vacation from his crazy sister. Is it time for him to show he's the best? Or will he be left in the dust?**

_**Shannon Hurley: **_**Is loving her life, being just fresh out of sixth grade and is so ready for a vacation. Will she be nice to the other girls? Not likely. Watch your back.**

**Harrington:**

_**Anna Harrington: **_**Is ready to rule the school, just out of sixth grade, and no one's going to stand in her way. She will do ****anything it takes to become Alpha. But will this summer leave her life a mess?**

_**James Harrington:**_** Is ready to become captain of the soccer team just like his dad. But will he shine like his mom? Or will this be the last summer for being an Alpha?**

**Fisher:**

_**Kinsey Fisher: **_**Hates her mom, likes her dad, and is the total Alpha compared to what her mom was when she came out of sixth grade. You should see her and her mom fight. Will they get re-connected this summer? Or will they be destined to be enemies?**

_**Logan Fisher: **_**With his dad's looks and his mom's eyes, this guy is the cutest thing in his school. If he doesn't take his position as Alpha of the boys, then what will happen? It won't be pretty, that's for sure. This boy is the most manipulative person ever. Is ready for Alpha of fourth grade.**

_**Drew Fisher: **_**Hottest thing at his school, all the girls love him. Is ready for Alpha of seventh grade. You cannot take it away from him, or he and his crew will have you for dinner. Will his parents stay together? Maybe.**

_Well, there's the little descriptions of the characters. Next Chapter update: October 8th._

_Can't wait for it!_

_~Pepsigirl120_


	2. Telling the Family

** Chapter 1: Telling The Family**

**Okay, here's the next chapter, about six days earlier than expected. Here you go! This is mainly a JOSH/ALICIA story, well, for the beginning anyway. Later chapters will be more everyone.**

_**Hotz Estate**_

_**Alicia's POV**_

I had just finished my normal duties, shopping for the kids, myself, and Josh, and then going to the studio for an hour to run lines. Now I had nothing to do. This summer I wanted to take a vacation...but I did want to see the PC again. We hadn't talked in, like, forever!

So I grabbed my phone and called them.

"Hello? Massie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Leesh?" she responded.

"Hang on, I've got to get Kristen, Dylan, and Claire." I said. That took all of two minutes.

"Hey girls! So I've got an idea. You know how we need to re-connect? Well, I bought this huge summer house in Hawaii, with room enough for all of our families and us, do you all want to come?" I asked.

"Sure, Leesh!" They all said together.

"All right, book your own flights, but we are leaving tomorrow, at least my family and I, to get it ready." I said.

"Hey, Leesh, do we have a deadline? Chris is off in, like, three days, is that okay?" Dylan asked me.

"Sure, just get here within the next four days, alright?" I said.

"Okay! See you then!" They said, and hung up.

I put my phone down and then the kids were just coming in.

"Hola, Marisol, how was your last day of sixth grade?" I asked.

"Fine, Mama. Qué tal*****?" she asked.

"Estoy bien, gracias.**" I answered back.

She went up to her room to put her school stuff in her bin, and then the kids came home.

"Hola, Esperanza, Matt, and Joe!" I said. Matt had football tryouts, that's why he was home on the elementary bus.

"Hola, Mama." they said and went to put their stuff away in the school bins I had in their rooms.

I sighed. I wondered when Josh was getting home. _He's never __this__ late._ I thought.

Two minutes later, he came in. "Sorry, the director had me take some stupid pictures with some stupid fans." He sighed.

"It's okay, baby, but you and the kids need to go to the family room," I said.

He nodded and went there. I called the kids and they came trooping down.

"Okay, so as you all know, tomorrow is vacation, your father and I don't have work, so, I've bought a summer home in Hawaii and we are going on vacation there, plus Mom and Dad's friends are going to be there." I said.

"YAY!" The kids cheered.

"Now go pack, we leave tonight." I said.

Josh stayed behind with me. I hadn't told him I was pregnant again, I was only about 6 months, and he wondered what was up.

"Josh, I'm pregnant." I said, nervous.

"Oh my God! Baby, I'm so happy! How far along?" he asked, a huge smile on his face.

"About four months." I whispered.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Well, then, we'll just have to take our wallets, won't we?" he smiled, asking me.

I nodded and then we went upstairs to pack.

_**Harrington Mansion**_

_**Massie's POV**_

When was Derrick going to get home? I come home, expect him there, and he's not! Oh well, the kids are coming home soon anyway, and I had just booked our flight to come in after Dylan's.

"Hi, Anna, James," I said.

"Hi, Mom." they told me as they went to their rooms.

Then Derrick came in an hour late.

"Derrick! Where the hell were you? I waited for you, and I've got to tell you something! I'm fed up with your trash. When will you think of us, and not yourself?" I whisper-shouted.

"Sorry, baby, something came up at soccer! You were never home anyway, and this is what's happening every week! Think of my _job_ for once, Massie!" he whispered it back.

"Fine. Go into the living room, I have something to tell you and the kids." I said.

Once everyone was seated on various couches, then I started talking.

"Okay, so as you all know everyone is on vacation, and guess what? We are going to Hawaii for a vacation! We will stay at my old friend Alicia's summer home, and you kids will meet mom and dad's friends and then you will make friends with the other kids there. Our flight isn't scheduled for a few days, so, go have fun!" I said and smiled.

Derrick nodded and went into his study to do some last minute things for work before he had to go to a business conference in an hour.

_**Hurley Estate **_

_**Kristen's POV**_

It was almost time for the kids to come home again from school, their last day, and I couldn't wait, especially to tell them about the vacation. They came home from the bus, and Kemp, arriving in his car after the bus pulled away, walked in the door.

"Hi, children, how was your day? Please go to the living room, I have something to tell you." I said.

Once they were in there I was greeted with a passionate kiss from Chris, and then we walked into the living room.

"Okay, so as you all know, it's summer vacation, so we are going on vacation. As soon as my friend's plane lands, we are going to fly, and so on, until all of us are there, and there's kids your ages, too, so you'll make friends." I said. "Now go pack."

I smiled at Kemp and he smiled back. Wait a minute, he's asking something.

"Kris, you really need to help with the kids, I mean, you've been so busy writing it's not funny, and the kids really, really, really miss you." he said.

"Oh really Kemp? Like you don't miss me or is this your way of bribing our kids? You know what, you can just hang out with the boys all summer, I. Don't. Care." I snapped.

I sighed and stormed up to my bedroom.

_**Plovert Estate**_

_**Dylan's POV**_

I sighed. I missed my kids and my husband. Sometimes, though, I really needed the time to myself. It was odd how I missed them sometimes. Usually I'd be at the spa or something, but now we definitely have to go on vacation.

I can't tell my family about the vacation until Chris is home, and that's not for another hour...wait a minute, the kids will be home in an hour, too, it being the last day of school and all, so I let them stay to talk with their friends.

After all, Marissa will be going into junior high anyway next year, so I let them have their fun.

An hour after Leesh called me, my family came home.

"Hi guys! Can we please go into the living room, there's something I have to tell you guys." I said.

They all nodded and Chris went in with the kids. I followed after them.

"It's summer vacation, right?" I asked.

The kids nodded. "Well, since your father is off and so am I, we are going to be taking a vacation! In Hawaii at my friend's summer home, all mom and dad's friends are staying there, and they have kids your age, too! We leave in three days. So start packing!" I said.

They all cheered and went up to their rooms.

_**Fisher House**_

_**Claire's POV**_

I sighed. I wanted more money after I found out what the other girls had. But was that my destiny in life? To be a loser? Probably.

God! I wish Cam would get a hell of a JOB!

The kids came in.

"Hello, Logan, Drew," I said. "Hello, Kinsey." I said more sternly.

"Hi mom!" The boys said.

"Hello, _Mother_." Kinsey said, throwing a sarcastic glance my way.

"Kinsey..." I warned.

"Mom..." she copied.

Gosh, when will she ever learn to stop being a brat to me?

Then a half-hour later, Cam came home and I called everyone to the living room.

"We are taking a vacation to Hawaii. We will be flying there in four days, so get packed!" I said.

The kids went upstairs and Cam came to me.

"You know, Kinsey isn't a bad girl. She's just irritated from school." he murmured.

"Oh, really, Cam? So one who disrespects her mother isn't a 'bad girl'?" I asked.

"Jeez, Claire, calm down! Maybe this vacation _is_ what we need." he snapped.

I sighed, wondering what I could've gotten myself into.

_**Hotz Estate **_

_**Alicia's POV**_

I told Josh I had to go to an appointment, and that he was in charge of the kids. I was scheduled for my OBGYN appointment this month.

I walked in the door when the nurse stopped me.

"Hi, Alicia, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine, you?" I asked her back.

"Good. See you later!" she said, and I continued walking.

I went into the waiting room and sat, waiting to be called back.

"Alicia Rivera?" Jacki called.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"So how are you and the triplets doing?" she asked.

"Fine. I just told my husband. I haven't told my other kids yet, though." I said smiling.

She nodded. "Have you been feeling nauseated or anything in the mornings?" she asked.

"A little, but nothing too bad." I said.

"Alright. So I will have the doctor come in right after your ultrasound, is that alright?" she asked.

I nodded and we went to the room with the ultrasound equipment.

"Alicia, right?" Ashley, the ultrasound technician said.

"Yes." I nodded.

She had me expose my belly. Then she squirted some gel onto my stomach and then she started the ultrasound.

"Okay, here's the the first sac with two in it, girls, and another one with a boy." She said.

I sighed with relief. Dr. Williams came in.

"Okay, so I'm just going to examine you to make sure everything is alright," she said once we were back in the exam room.

I nodded and after that, I went home.

"Josh!" I called as I entered the foyer.

"What?" he shouted.

I walked into the living room and found him there. "Josh, we're going to have triplets!" I said.

"Wow! This is so amazing, baby!" he said, with a grin on his face that seemed his head would split in two.

I nodded and we went to get the kids to go to the airport.

*How are you?-Spanish

** I'm fine, thank you.- Spanish.


End file.
